<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【星辰】红线 by arcoiris777</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794792">【星辰】红线</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcoiris777/pseuds/arcoiris777'>arcoiris777</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:49:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcoiris777/pseuds/arcoiris777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>* 星辰古风清水文，背景古代高丽。</p><p>     （有查阅相关历史资料，但如果有不正确的地方还望谅解，我会听取意见用心作出调整。）</p><p>       十分感谢。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【星辰】红线</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="ql-long-54636750"> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">        -</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">明宗十四年。</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">       高丽，黄海道。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750"> </p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750"> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">       黄海道的海州自从入夏以来，便连日降着沉闷小雨，不同于以往的天色晴朗。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">      往天上望去只能瞧见乌云密布暗沉一片，太阳似是不愿露面隐匿起踪迹，终日躲藏在那无穷无尽的灰云背后。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">      下了几日雨，地面上升起了一阵潮气松软地裹住初夏的燥热，所有的喧嚣似乎也在被雨声所凐灭除去绵绵雨声之外一无所有。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">       细长如银丝的小雨淅淅沥沥地下着，从辗转难眠的闷热夜晚，下到翌日起了凉风的清晨。打湿院子里头葱绿的大树枝叶，打湿屋顶上一排排乌黑的旧檐瓦。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">       院内大树上的枝叶微微低垂着，光滑的叶面淌着流动的雨水，条条脉络被冲洗得分明。不停歇的小雨中，站在檐瓦上的那几只褐色麻雀有些站不住了，抖抖身子便朝远处飞去。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">       似是想寻个避雨的好去处，又好似是被那檐瓦下传出的细微动静声所打扰。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">       动静声来自檐瓦下院子里的一处灶房里。一位侍女仰着脖子望了好几眼门口，即使确认没人经过后收回了目光，但她还是不自觉地压低了声线朝旁边的侍女八卦着闲话。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">        “听说了没，”侍女一边问一边低头熟练地沏着手中的茶，“前几日，崔氏的那位二公子手下又死了个不懂规矩的下人。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">         站在她旁边的另一位侍女正将糕点置于盘中，听到是那位好赌成性的崔氏二公子后手上的动作一滞，目光带着些探究地朝正在沏茶的侍女看去。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">         滚烫的热水被缓慢地注入茶壶中，底下布好的茶叶被热水悠悠地冲了上来，随水流轻柔地散作一团。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">         茶壶散着热气，放置在一旁的茶盖被小心地拿起随后搁在茶壶上发出零丁轻响。摆糕点的侍女屏息凝神地等她继续开口，却瞧出她手中的动作对比以往似乎多了些小心翼翼。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">         “我从我那位在崔氏当差服侍的表姐那儿听来的，说那人是被活生生给打死的…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">         沏茶的侍女抿了抿嘴接着有些不寒而栗地说道，“那人的尸体裹着块草席，全身上下被鞭子打得皮开肉绽没有一块好的，血都要渗进地里了。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">         不算是什么新鲜事了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">         不论是以往还是如今，活在上头的人总在掌控着生杀予夺的权力。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">         底下的人宛如一把被扼住性命关卡的掌中沙，只要把捏住沙子的手掌稍微发力捏紧，手中的沙子便陷入了无尽的黑暗和痛苦当中。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">         直到再也不会挣扎不会犯错直到令他们满意，直到最后安安静静地被风吹散在尘埃里。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">         死了，便是死了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">        摆糕点的侍女黯然失色，虽早就对王公贵族凉薄无情的作法有所耳闻，可当再次听到有人死去后心中仍旧会有些唏嘘不已。她微微颔首，小声地追问着那人被打死的缘由。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">        沏茶的侍女却只是神色惆怅地轻轻叹了声气，目光不言而喻地投向那摆在两人面前正缓缓散着热气的茶壶上。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">       -</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">         朦胧的雨色下，大院门口站着一抹高挑身影。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">        少年目光清朗模样瞧着十四五岁，身穿一席由明紬制成的素色周衣，独自一人驻足在院子门口望着屋外雨色静静地等待着。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">         厚重的乌云翻滚在远处广阔的天空之中，闪电迅速地像扩张的藤蔓一般划破灰蒙蒙的天际。霎那间出现的光芒照亮了整片暗沉的天色，随即又很快黯淡下去，伴随而来的是一阵阵沉闷的雷响。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">          雷声轰鸣传来，雨势混着雷声愈演愈烈，电闪雷鸣之际天上下着铺天盖地的瓢泼大雨，猛烈的雨水从空中迅速坠落转而扑向地面。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">           地上大大小小的水坑被雨水肆意地拍打着，一时间水花四溅，不经意之间便落在了少年洁净的衣角上。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">           等他注意时，雨点已经缓缓渗进，徒留下一片深浅不一的雨渍。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">           长久的等待并没有让少年的眉目染上愠色陷入一阵烦躁，相反，他神色平淡地低头，若无其事地抚了抚衣角。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">           还未抚褪去痕迹，有滴雨珠携风打落在他的手背上。短暂地顺下滑落，落入他的指缝中。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">           冰凉的触感打碎了少年持有的一贯平静，他明亮的眸中转瞬没了光，流转着淡淡的落寞。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">           屋外的大雨滂沱依旧不眠不休，似是想将积攒许久的情绪在这顷刻间发泄出来。刹那间，越发庞大的墨绿色雨幕，淡淡地映进少年那双深褐色的眸底里。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">           他微仰着头，望着雨色陷入了沉思，随后像是下定了什么决心似的尝试地伸出左手。诺大的手掌顺势缓缓摊开，很快便接住了屋外正下落的雨。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">           雨一滴接着一滴，打落在少年的手掌上。冗长的安静过后他的掌心聚起了一滩雨水，附带着的冰凉也在逐渐蔓延开来。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">           直到身边的侍从呼唤，他才晃过神，不留痕迹地收回了手。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">            “公子。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">            少年侧目望去，身旁姗姗来迟的侍从抱着油纸伞声色慌张有些不知所措。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">            侍从是新来的，初来院落里的他对周遭的一切算不上熟悉。即便是如此侍从仍在心中埋怨自己愚笨，迷迷糊糊地找伞却让公子等上良久。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">            思至此侍从的脸上情不自禁地写满了懊悔，心底也开始有些忐忑不安。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">            这几日和公子同样一般年纪的崔氏二公子一事，一传十十传百在下人之间越传越开，私底下个个人心惶惶地讨论着。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">           “那崔家的下人是犯了什么事？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">           “说来话长，这崔氏二公子先前出门赌博手气不佳输了人好大一笔钱。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">            “本来心气儿就不顺，碰巧那下人端来的茶水烫到了他的舌头，气得他直发火扇了那下人一巴掌后没能解气，硬是让人拿鞭子过来。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">            “然后，然后那人的命便没了…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">             没人敢接着往下说去，挨个悻悻地便住了嘴。因为似乎谁也说不准，往后会不会落得同一个下场。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">             下人们之间也都心照不宣，惹贵胄不愉那便是犯了不该犯的错，要打要罚只能自个儿咬牙受着。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">             主子责罚出手惩戒下人一事普遍到稀松平常。虽有些贵胄出手重心狠手辣一些，但那仿佛也是天经地义般，在主与仆之间似乎注定了本该如此。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">             了然于心的侍从面色如白，他深知主仆间云泥之别的地位也明白崔氏二公子这样做的并不是第一人，也不会是...</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">             最后一人。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">             本就因为疏忽让公子等上许久，在瞥见公子衣角上淋到的雨点时更让侍从难逃惊慌失措，他只好将脸上不安的神色及时收住，连忙快步上前弯着身子替少年撑开了油纸伞。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">             蜡黄色的油纸伞被缓缓支开没过了少年的头顶，侍从小心翼翼地握住伞柄站在少年身前，任由衣摆被屋外的雨水近距离大面积地浸湿，他仍旧紧张地攥着伞柄，不敢轻举妄动地替少年撑着伞。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">              伞，始终倾斜至少年那一方。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">              “公子，请。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">              伞已撑好，少年却迟迟没有回应。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">              冷冽的大风迎面吹来吹得人脸颊涩疼，将那股凉意和不安直直地吹进侍从的心底。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">              害怕少年责罚于他的侍从，身影止不住地颤抖着。他头埋低了些倒吸上一口凉气，手心也跟着紧张地沁出一层薄汗。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">              一阵冷风再次吹来，刮过侍从湿漉漉的下摆转瞬变得冰凉且散着些许寒意。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">               湿润衣角上的雨滴似是不堪重量地随即掉落至地，连同侍从沉重的心仿佛也在跟着掉落的雨滴朝那看不见的深处坠去。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">               一息间，隐隐发颤的伞柄被一只骨节分明的手平稳拿捏住。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">              担惊受怕的侍从茫然若失地抬起头，只见少年独自一人接过伞柄，头也不回地融入了雨色中徒留下一抹挺拔的背影。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">              忽然，少年低沉的嗓音响起。掺着雨声似是携着股凉意，从不远不近的前方传了过来。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">               他说，</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">               这雨大得很，</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">               你也去找把伞撑着。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-54636750"> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750"> </p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">              -</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">              大雨滂沱不知疲倦地落了一路，地上潮湿的灰石板表面泛起了一层雨水的光泽久久不曾褪尽。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">              在朦胧的雨色中一排望去，街上只有零星的几家店铺还依稀开着张。许是晌午刚过不久雨又下得大，街上的其余店铺因这几日客人来得少了，便也不急着开张。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">              只是这长长的街道被大雨吞没走了往日的热闹与喧嚣，扣人心弦的雨声混杂着些许的空荡与冷清，只有几个撑着伞的人匆忙踩过地上的水坑随意走过。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">             恍惚间，模糊清爽的雨色中融入一抹亮色。油纸伞下的少年挺鼻薄唇，模样瞧着清秀，不慌不忙地站在一家店铺门口将伞收起。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">             伞柄的末端犹如雨线一般坠落至地，伴随着滴答几声，地上绽开了几滴雨点。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">             少年神色平静地合起伞，一旁的侍从似乎因为先前的过错心有余悸，没等少年发话他便紧张地迅速将伞接过。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">              来客人了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">              店铺内清闲无事的掌柜忙不迭地走上前，瞧见来者是位翩翩少年，一身穿着矜贵掌柜猜想着应是来自哪个大户人家。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">              但在海州做生意这么多年，自诩见识颇广的掌柜却觉得少年瞧着眼生，也未曾听说过这连日的大雨有其他地方的大户人家迁居至此。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">              摸不清头绪的他依旧笑脸相迎地走上前询问道：“公子，需要什么？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">              少年闻言也回了笑，语气淡淡的宛如池中水，却一言一行都透着谦逊有礼。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">              “不必劳烦掌柜，我只是随意看看。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">              话虽是这么说，但掌柜仍会照旧尽好本分，寸步不离地守在客人一旁。他侧了侧身子，恭敬地请少年进门光顾。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">              “里边请。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-54636750"> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">              少年走在前面，掌柜便在身后跟着。少年脚步一停开始打量起店内摆设的物件，掌柜便也跟着停下，在一旁做好被少年随叫随到的准备。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">              许是离得近些了，掌柜这才偷偷留意地瞧了几眼少年的眉眼，说不上来总觉着哪里有些熟悉。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">              掌柜思绪一转，抓住了脑海内一闪而过的念头。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">              莫非...</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">              是朴氏的小公子?</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">              掌柜原先就微弓着身子，思绪陡然飘到这儿来，弯着腰的姿态中的那股恭敬不由地又重了几分。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">             海州朴氏算得上是数一数二的名门世家，世代习武，代代相传。如今海州朴氏当家的是赫赫有名的朴将军，久经沙场且骁勇善战获得过不少的功绩深受人爱戴。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">             将军膝下有四子，小公子朴志晟排在最末。身处武将家门中的朴家少年郎自小便是耳濡目染都随朴将军习武。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">              可唯独这位小公子除外。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">              小公子生于毅宗末年，刚满月时朴将军方才从沙场上凯旋而归，众人纷沓而至道贺着小公子将来定能继承衣钵成为像他父亲一般的大将军。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">              但朴将军却一改常态，心中早已替小儿子做好了决定未来打算让他走科举之路当个文官。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">              此念头一出在当时掀起一阵哗然，被父亲期许成为一位文官的朴志晟就这样打破了武将世家朴氏历代的传统，成为了朴家唯一的书生。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">             因自小就与朴家其他几位年长的公子不同，大家都私下议论着这位小公子莫不是位私生子，所以才没能被传授朴家武功。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">             但不说小公子是朴夫人怀胎十月生下来的，单凭那惟妙惟肖如出一辙的眉眼便也打消了大家的众说纷坛。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">             只不过，这小公子向来性子孤僻平日里也不太爱出门。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">             除去书院之外便是大门不出二门不迈，众人平时难得瞧见小公子一眼，久而久之便也不太记得海州朴氏还有位小公子的存在。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">             但长久以来小公子始终深居简出也不得不引来一些流言蜚语，坊间流传着传言可谓是人尽皆知，说这小公子要么是个书痴，要么...</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">             要么就是个病根子。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">             否则怎会不随朴氏历代的传统学武，上个月还有人瞧见朴家的其他几位身为武将的公子可都随朴将军前去京畿道开城的军营议事去了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">             只有这位名不见经传的小公子还留在海州。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">             流言一旦兴起便难以停歇，还有人言之凿凿地说这小公子确实是个身体虚弱不堪的病根子，不能吹风易得风寒因此才久居于家中。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">            说起来有鼻子有眼的难辨真假，掌柜用余光瞄了一眼旁边的朴志晟，身影高挑清瘦虽说没有朴家其他几位公子人高马大身材健壮，但看起来也没有多弱不禁风。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">             谣言…果真不可信呐。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">             在一旁静候吩咐的掌柜一边想着一边兀自地摇摇头感叹着，才发觉前面的朴志晟已经走离了几步换个物件打量，掌柜这才连忙收回心思跟上了朴志晟的步子。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">             朴志晟的目光已从一旁的青瓷上离开，转了又转，定格在一个贵重的深褐色木盒上。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">             木盒表面纹着精致的花样，盒子中央静静地躺着一株红棕色的人参。朴志晟静静看了一会儿，右手一覆，木盒连带着被合上发出一声轻响。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">             “就这个吧。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">            人参是味大补的药材调理身子极佳，但这株人参却算不上极品，卖相不佳一直被闲置在店铺内无人瞧得上眼。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">            掌柜不知自己是喜是愁，有些庆幸小公子不常出门看起来不太识货，但又怕就这样轻易卖出去白白地坑上一笔小公子的钱财，怕是要惹上麻烦。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">           也不知这小公子的性子是不是位好相与的，万一要是像先前那几位贵公子动不动扬言要把他的铺子给砸了，那可就不好了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">           思来想去掌柜擦了擦额头，出声好心说道：“一会儿会送来品相更佳的人参，公子若是用来送礼不妨…再等上片刻？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">            贸然开口让掌柜也有些提心吊胆惴惴不安，但出乎他意料的是小公子并未拒绝他的提议，只是往屋外望了一眼随后点了点头回道。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">            “也好。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">            外面扰人的雨声早已消停，只剩下留在房檐边的雨水还在嘀嗒出声，缓慢地一滴接着一滴下落。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">             雨停了，海州的天色彻底放了晴。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">             原本覆满整片天空的乌云不知不觉中褪去了颜色，被洗净的蔚蓝色天空此时正飘着雪白的浮云。柔和的云层被风吹走浅浅飘过不留下任何痕迹，许久未见的阳光总算夹着云缝透了出来。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">             街上又恢复了往常的喧嚣。暂时打烊的店铺陆陆续续地开了张，街上的百姓相继走过，摆摊的商贩热情卖力的吆喝声在噪杂的人群中此起彼伏。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">              朴志晟迈出店门透了透气，金灿灿的阳光晃得他眼睛有些不适。他下意识眯起了眼睛，伸出手挡住了刺眼的阳光。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">               “诶？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">              朴志晟适应了光芒缓缓睁眼，小声地惊讶着。他手背上的小指，不知何时被缠绕起一圈红线。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">             长长的红线从他这儿一直延至至后方的人群当中。朴志晟独自错愕了一会儿，循迹看去。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">             细长的红线好似穿过枯燥缓慢流淌着的时间，径直越过那熙熙攘攘的人群，缠绕在一位少年手上。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">            少年背着篓筐身着一身白衣，皑白色的衣襟上绣着素雅纹边，衣袂翩跹的菱纱质地泛起一阵柔和。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">             因款式纹样并非是高丽的传统服饰，在这满是高丽百姓人来人往的街上独树一帜，显得尤为惹眼。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">             不知是否是出自此缘故，少年头上还戴着一顶不起眼的斗笠。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">             不同于海州毒辣的日光一年又一年晒得满大街人人肤色黝黑，少年的肤色雪白透亮神色有些清冷，斗笠下的那双眼睛也生得澄澈明亮，目若朗星。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">              鳞次栉比的房屋空隙中洒出一缕和煦的阳光将少年衬得不染世俗，此刻明明身处在聒噪的市集内却恍然像在平静黑夜里只身一人，遇见了一束皎洁的白月光。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">              只是人群中悄然地惊鸿一瞥，他与他之间的红线便在下一刻消失散去。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">              突然凭空而出又转瞬不复存在，朴志晟凝神注视着手掌有些怅然若失，仿佛刚才出现的红线只是一场从未有过的虚无幻觉。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">              朴志晟抬起目光盯着少年一边打量一边仔细回想着，倒觉得这身衣裳像是前几年父亲偶然聊起的宋朝人的穿着。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">              北宋已去如今已然是南宋，朴志晟看了看少年身后的篓筐猜测到少年或许是位民间商人。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">               一位…来自南宋的民间商人。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">               可正是因为如此，才颇觉奇怪。南宋这些年来与高丽私交算不上好。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">               毅宗三年时期，金海陵王完颜亮弑主自立再到后来他私自撕毁与宋朝的绍兴和议打算南下侵宋。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">               但万万没想到金朝内部自己发生了内讧，这场内讧中完颜亮被部将所杀。再往后一些的便是宋金两朝交战，最后以金朝败落的结局为终。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">               这让原先是金朝藩属国的高丽对南宋隐约持有戒心，到后来明面上直接断交了往来。就连私下来往高丽的南宋商人也大都走商船生意，鲜少有人直接来到城镇里明目张胆大摇大摆地走在街上。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">                因以上种种缘由，使朴志晟独自一人茫然地愣在原地思索着南宋少年为何会出现在此。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">                可周遭的其他人像是没人觉着有何不妥，又像是都瞧不见那南宋少年一般神色如常地各自忙碌着。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">                难道是因为最近这段时间我被罚禁足于家中，许久未曾出门了，这世道已经更变了？</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">                 脑海中的想法一个接一个地出现，朴志晟的脑袋有些混沌理不清头绪。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">                 而另一边的少年却气定神闲地从川流不息的纷扰人群中穿过，淡然地踩着一地金黄色的阳光朝朴志晟徐徐走来。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">               一步又一步，越来越近了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">              朴志晟怔在原地不知如何是好，思绪像是春日里头陡然断了线的纸风筝不见踪影。在那一瞬间他好像忘却了呼吸，只是目光呆滞地望向那朝他步步接近的南宋少年。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">               两人的距离被缩短，直到所剩无几。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">              微风轻柔袭来，一缕发丝悠然地被微风吹至少年唇前。少年葱白的指尖划过嘴唇，柔软的发丝被轻巧地撇开随之浮游在风中。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">              随后，少年神色漠然地从朴志晟身边经过，恍若方才那阵来去自如的微风一般。短暂擦肩而过的那一刻，朴志晟依稀能闻到他身上附着的香味。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">              浅浅的，淡淡的。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">             “公子，恐怕要再等些时候了。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">             人参迟迟没送来恐怕要比估算的时间还要费时。掌柜不免有些焦虑，只好先一步走到了门口担忧地告知朴志晟消息。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">             说到后半句时掌柜声音不由地一滞，小心谨慎地抬眼打量着眼前朴志晟的脸色，生怕贵客面露烦躁。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">             被打断的朴志晟没有接话，只是转头再一次朝前方的茫茫人海中看去，但再也找不到那抹白色身影。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">             像是如梦初醒一般，他匆匆回过神，也没生气也没别的任何情绪掺杂着，倒像是安抚地回了句掌柜，也像是回了句自己。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">             “无碍。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">             话音刚落，旁边的掌柜如释重负地松了口气，但又觉得哪里都不太适应。没有他想象中那些权贵所带的倨傲且不好伺候的姿态，这位小公子反而有些...</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">              有些平易近人。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">              掌柜的心刚悬下，只见小公子眉毛微微皱着，似是有些困惑出声询问道。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">             “掌柜可知，”似是自己也觉着有些荒唐，他顿了顿，“可知海州近日…有无南宋商人来访？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">              听完这段话的掌柜脸上带着诧色，对于小公子的提问心里有些不明所以。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">              近些年来，两朝关系不佳导致商人来访比几十年前少了许多。有是有，但是去的应该都是京畿道开城。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">              海州...</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">              掌柜仔细地在脑中思索片刻后，恭敬地摇了摇头缓缓给出答复。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">              “并无。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-54636750">
  <span class="ql-author-54636750">         ——未完待续</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>